overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Sorcerer Kingdom
Sorcerer Kingdom (魔導国) is a newly founded nation in the New World. It is currently a city-state and land-locked nation, though it has acquired the Baharuth Empire as a vassal state. The newly formed nation is ruled by the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, who is attempting to turn his nation into a utopia for all races. Background The Sorcerer Kingdom was an idea born from the mind of the Nazarick's 7th Floor Guardian, Demiurge, after he took Momonga's joke about world domination literally. This misunderstanding seemed to have only been strengthened when Momonga changed his name to Ainz Ooal Gown and ordered the NPCs to make that name "an enternal legend in this world". Afterwards, Demiurge shared his epiphany with his fellow NPCs and they fully committed themselves to the false dream of making Ainz the Overlord of the New World. Reconnaissance Upon arriving in the New World, Nazarick began doing reconnaissance to learn more about the world and its inhabitants. Taking advantage of a nearby settlement named Carne Village being attacked, Ainz saved the villagers in return for any information they had. From this Ainz learned of the world's monetary system and the three nations surrounding Nazarick: the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire and Slane Theocracy. Not long after, the village was once again attacked by the Slane Theorcracy's Sunlight Scripture, which he then captured and interrogated for even more information. To learn more about the New World, Ainz sent various Nazarick NPCs on missions throughout the neighboring countries. He himself partnered with Narberal Gamma to infiltrate the Adventurer's Guild and gain access to their information network under aliases "Momon" and "Nabe". Meanwhile, Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon infiltrated the Kingdom, and Demiurge went on a recon mission to the Roble Holy Kingdom. Finally, Ainz had Shalltear abduct bandits to learn more about the New World's power-scaling. Small conquests Over time, the NPCs grew more ambitious and convinced Ainz to massacre the local Lizardman tribes and turn them into Undead to bolster their forces. Finding this to be suspicious, Ainz sent the 5th Floor Guardian, Cocytus, to do the deed. However, the latter gained a respect for the Lizardmen and requested they be subjugated and welcomed into Nazarick, which Ainz accepted. Afterwards, Nazarick went on to conquer the Lizardman Tribes and the rest of the Great Lake, sparing those who submitted, while killing those who didn't. This also confirmed Ainz' suspicions; the NPCs were evolving, so he needed to be careful, lest they might turn on him. The arrival of Nazarick also greatly upset the natural balance within the Great Forest of Tob, causing more dangerous monsters to appear. This threatened the nearby Carne Village, which had been indebted to Ainz ever since he saved them. To put an end to it, Ainz slew one of the Forests apex monsters, the "Giant of the East". Afterwards, he turned it into a Zombie and had it attack Carne Village to test its fortifications. During the assault, Lupusregina Beta, who Ainz had ordered to keep surveillance on the village, saved the lives of Village Chief Enri and Nfirea. As a result, the villagers once again felt indebted to Ainz, securing their loyalty. Demonic Disturbance In their most ambitious undertaking yet, Demiurge, alongside his Evil Lords, the Pleiades, Shalltear, Aura and Mare attacked the Royal Capital of the Kingdom. This led to a great battle with the Kingdom and Adventurer's Guild that later came to be known as the "Demonic Disturbance". To hide their true identities, Demiurge created an allias named "Jaldabaoth" while the Pleiades acted as his "Demon Maids". His aim was to increase Momon's reputation, which they could later use to their advantage. He accomplished this by acting as if Momon had forced him to withdraw, causing him to become the hero of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The attack also served as a distraction while Nazarick secretly robbed the Kingdom of its resources and took control of the criminal organization Eight Fingers. Now in possession of Eight Finger's vast information network, Nazarick had effectively completed its reconnaissance of the area surrounding the tomb. Before the attack, Demiurge also met the Kingdom's Third Princess, Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, whom became a spy for Nazarick. Worker invasion With preparations complete, Demiurge announced his plan to turn Nazarick into an independent nation. Up until this point, Ainz had been unaware of the NPCs true intentions, merely acting to ensure Nazarick's safety. Having no idea as to what was going on, Ainz had no choice but to play along with Demiurge's plans. Ainz, as Momon, traveled to the Empire where he met its court magician, Fluder Paradyne, and revealed his true identity and overwhelming power to him, after which he immediately joined his cause. As per Demiurge's plan, Ainz ordered Fluder to tell Emperor Jircniv, whom had already grown interested in Ainz, about Nazarick's location and trick him into sending Workers to invade it under the pretext of testing his strength. The Worker invasion was used to test Nazarick's defenses in a cost effective manner. As planned, the Workers were slaughtered by the tomb's inhabitants at little expense. Afterwards, the 6th Floor Guardians, Aura and Mare were sent to the Empire to issue a retaliation for the invasion. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Aura and Mare forced Emperor Jircniv to personally travel to Nazarick and apologize for the Worker invasion by threatening to destroy the entire Baharuth Empire if he did not comply. Demiurge's plan was to declare war on the Empire by using the Worker invasion as a casus belli. However, he did not inform Ainz about this, as he assumed he was already aware of his plan. As a result, when the Emperor proposed an alliance to help Nazarick claim the city of E-Rantel in a desperate attempt to prevent war, Ainz accepted. While the Floor Guardians were initially confused as to their masters intentions, Demiurge assumed he was using the Empire to gain legitimacy and quickly convinced his fellow Guardians of the advantages this would bring. He also believed Ainz had chosen E-Rantel as their territory because it was the headquarters of his Momon persona, which they could use to secure their rule. Afterwards, the Guardians went over possible titles for Ainz, with him eventually deciding on Cocytus' suggestion of "Sorcerer King". Unfortunately, when the Empire and newly founded Sorcerer Kingdom sent an envoy to the Re-Estize Kingdom with demands to cede over E-Rantel, they rejected their terms and declared war on them. Two months later, the Sorcerer Kingdom fought alongside the Empire against the Kingdom at the Katze Plains. During the battle, Ainz showed off his military might, proceeding to massacre the Royal Army using a Super-Tier spell, and summoned 5 Dark Young while simultaneously terrifying the Imperial Army. Afterwards, the Kingdom was left so intimidated they unanimously agreed to hand over E-Rantel. Meanwhile, the Kingdom's crown prince, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself, led a second force to Carne Village to collect information on Ainz. However, the villagers refused to believe Ainz was their enemy, causing the crown prince to threaten them. This in turn caused the villagers to side with Ainz and take up arms against the prince. During the following battle, the prince's forces initially had the upper hand, until Village Chief Enri used the Horn of the Goblin General Ainz gave her to summon a huge Goblin Army that drove them away. Afterwards, Ainz had Lupusregina Beta massacre the crown prince's remaining forces, having deemed him to be of no value. Three months later, E-Rantel was officially ceded over to the Sorcerer Kingdom. The propect of being ruled by an undead had caused many people to flee, and the remainder to stay indoors. When Ainz arrived to claim the city, a boy threw a stone at him as his father was killed during the massacre at the Katze Plains. Albedo wanted to execute him, but he was saved by Momon. Ainz then struck a deal with Momon; he became his confidant and in return he would spare citizens. In reality, Pandora's Actor was acting as Momon and this was all staged to allow the Sorcerer Kingdom to solidify their rule without bloodshed. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc With the successful formation of the Sorcerer Kingdom and winning a war against the Re-Estize Kingdom, they gained a new territory added to their nation. Thus, E-Rantel, a former territory belonging to the Re-Estize Kingdom now became the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom and was ruled peacefully, with no revolts under Ainz's reign since the day of its annexation. The citizens of E-Rantel soon were living ordinary lives with Death Knights used as city guards, Elder Liches as public servants, and Soul Eaters used to pull cargo wagons. From this moment forward, Ainz stated that his country's sole aim of rebuilding the villages was merely to collect their produce as taxes and dump them into the Exchange Box. This way, the things his citizens produced from the labor they've done would become YGGDRASIL gold coins. Through doing so, Ainz stated that the production of currency could be used to help make the Great Tomb of Nazarick even stronger. Reasonably so, the task of rebuilding the ruined villages destroyed by the Slane Theocracy would be done with second or third sons of a family who did not have their own farm to work. Ainz promised to grant these people a plot of land, and sent them out there. Because they had been attacked in the past, he permitted the Death Knights and Soul Eaters to go with them as bodyguards, ordering them to help the villagers with their farm work and heavy labor. At the same time, since the undead were on loan by both his country's citizens and traders, Ainz also planned to collect additional rental fees on them in the future, as well as the agreed taxes. However, the newly founded nation was not without its own share of inner problems. As it's a non-human nation, no merchants were willing to trade with them. Also, due to the superior fighting prowess of the undead, adventurers became obsolete, causing the Adventurer's Guild to go into decline. To deal with the latter, Ainz decided to change adventurers into explorers of the unknown, funded by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Another idea brought up by the Sorcerer King was to create a type of training facility, such as a labyrinth filled with Nazarick's POP undead for adventurers to train at. This way, a group of adventurers could delve into it and work together on fighting the undead before heading out to explore the far-reaches of the unknown. On the other hand, the Sorcerer Kingdom sent a diplomatic led by Albedo to the Re-Estize Kingdom to open formal relations with each other. While there, she worked with Eight Fingers and manipulated lower-class nobles into becoming supporters for the Sorcerer Kingdom in preparation of annexing the Kingdom. She also ordered Eight Fingers to import large quantities of food to the Sorcerer Kingdom, taking care of the problem of no one trading with it. Albedo stated that the large-scale food production started by the Sorcerer King is already underway. Additionally, the Eight Fingers is now using Ainz's Death Knights as heads of several divisions in their organization and the skeletons that were tasked with handling the mines. Meanwhile, Ainz traveled to the Baharuth Empire to recruit adventurers for his new Adventurer's Guild. To do so, he challenged and defeated the current Martial Lord, displaying the power of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Ainz also visited Emperor Jircniv, unknowingly intervening and ruining a secret meeting he was having with the Slane Theocracy, preventing the two from forming an alliance against the Sorcerer Kingdom. Afterwards, the Emperor gave up on opposing the Sorcerer Kingdom and requested Ainz to allow the Empire to become its vassal state. Ainz would, however, only accept such a thing if it was done officially. A short while later, the Sorcerer Kingdom received the Empire's official terms of vassalization. However, Ainz left handling them to Albedo and Demiurge, as he had shifted his focus to the Dwarf Kingdom. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz spoke about all sorts of experiments being secretly carried out by the Sorcrerer Kingdom to strengthen Nazarick. Thus far, the Head Librarian and Demiurge were experimenting with the creation of scrolls out of various races. As for Nfirea and Lizzie, the two were focusing on creating new potions under Ainz's order. Fluder was given the task of managing magic items. With other roles taken by these individuals, Ainz's next objective was to convince the dwarves of Dwarf Kingdom to take charge over manufacturing rune weapons in the Sorcerer Kingdom. As he has this objective in mind, Ainz hoped to open up trade relations with the Dwarf Kingdom for the first time during his journey there. One of these beneficial deals he succeeded with the Regency Council was offering to lend the undead to the dwarves for various purposes. This way, the dwarves could somehow benefit from using the undead as a form of manual labor and military force. The Dwarf Kingdom were also promised the Sorcerer Kingdom's high quality foodstuffs and wines. In return however, the Sorcerer Kingdom would receive their nation's ores and runesmiths for craftsmanship as agreed upon with their arranged trade deal. On the other hand, another deal he promised was having himself and his servants grant them military aid. The kind of military aid where he would help them with reconquering the ancient capital of Feo Berkana from the Quagoa and the Frost Dragons. As promised, Ainz and his servants forced the Quagoa and the Frost Dragons out of their capital. Once they retook the royal capital of the Dwarf Kingdom back from the Frost Dragons, the Sorcerer Kingdom was able to gain the dwarfs' trust while smoothly moving forward with their trade deals. Fulfilling their end of the bargain, the Dwarf Kingdom fulfilled their end of the promise, and handed over the runesmiths and ores to the Sorcerer Kingdom. Henceforth, the runesmiths, along with their families ended up migrating to the Sorcerer Kingdom for a living, swearing loyalty to their nation's ruler, Ainz Ooal Gown. Not only that, as most of the Quagoa were massacred by the Sorcerer King's aides, the nation began taking in all of the remaining survivors under their rule. Moreover, after the fall of the White Dragon Lord, the Sorcerer Kingdom recently subjugated its followers, the Frost Dragons under their rule. Lupusregina said that the frost dragons were currently being used as air freights, aiding the Sorcerer Kingdom with the transportation of goods. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' Continuing the Sorcerer Kingdom's aim of world domination, Demiurge secretly conquered the vast wilderness known as Abelion Hills. He then forced its demi-human inhabitants into a huge allied army and attacked the neighboring Holy Kingdom, laying siege to its northern regions. Afterwards, he began taking citizens to prison camps where he skinned them to produce magic scrolls for the Sorcerer Kingdom. In order to hide his connections to the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge did all of this under his Jaldabaoth guise. By the time envoys from the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army arrived in E-Rantel, the Sorcerer Kindom had expanded its influence. They had subjectated the Frost Giants of the Azerlisia Mountains and taken control of the ghost ship that haunted the Katze Plains. Meanwhile, humans and demi-humans, including Toadmen, Rabbit Men, Lizardmen and Goblins, were starting to coexist, with some even working jobs. Dwarves were also hired to build roads and houses to accommodate the different races using undead laborers. In addition, the Empire's vassalization had been completed. During their audience with Ainz Ooal Gown, the envoys requested to be lent Momon to help liberate their nation. However, when Ainz asked what they had to give in exchange, they could only offer their gratitude. Despite their progress, Momon was still necessary to keep order and thus, could only be lent out after at least three years. Despite this, Ainz decided to lend Momon to them in two years. After the meeting, Ainz secretly approached the envoys and struck another deal with them; he would would personally help retake the Holy Kingdom while teleporting back and forth to the Sorcerer Kingdom to prevent his absence from being noticed, and in return they would given him the rights to Jaldabaoth's Demon Maids. While Ainz seemed to be acting on his own, he was actually following a plan Demiurge laid out to him. Upon arriving in the Holy Kingdom, Ainz proved to be instrumental in the Liberation Army's early victories. This greatly improved public opinion towards the Sorcerer Kingdom, which up until that point had been rather negative. Ainz also gave the bodyguard assigned to him, Neia Baraja, a magic bow which he claimed was made using runecraft in an attempt to advertise the Sorcerer Kingdom's latest endeavor. After a while, Demiurge stopped giving Ainz instructions, believing this would allow him to improve his plan. Instead, this made Ainz afraid of messing up Demiurge's own plans. In order to remove himself from the conflict, he later argued with Demiurge and Albedo during a secret meeting, stating that the Sorcerer Kingdom needed a practice drill in case he were to die and began planning to fake his own death. Demiurge had an Evil Lord take on the guise of Jaldabaoth and attack Ainz with the Pleiades acted as his Demon Maids. After putting up a great show for onlookers, they successfully faked his death. Afterwards, the Sorcerer Kingdom made sure to spread the news of Ainz' supposed death to see how everyone would react In order to guaranthee the Liberation Army's victory, Ainz had CZ2128 Delta join them by having her state she was one of Jaldabaoth's Demon Maids and had taken control of her. During one of their battles, the Liberation Army allied themselves with a race known as the Zern, who later chose to migrate to the Sorcerer Kingdom after the battle in search of refuge. Meanwhile, After Ainz had faked his death, he used the freedom given to him to secretly conquer the Abelion Hills for the Sorcerer Kingdom, even though it technically already belonged to it. During the Liberation Army's final battle against the Demi-Human Alliance. With the Liberation Army about to be defeated, Ainz saved them by leading his own demi-human army. He then once again fought the Evil Lord acting as Jaldaboath and defeated him in front of countless onlookers. After the liberation, there were no qualms about the Sorcerer Kingdom claiming the Abelion Hills. In reality, this was Demiurge's plan all along: giving the Sorcerer Kingdom a casus belli to lay claim to the region. In addition, the Holy King, Caspond Bessarez, had secretly been replaced by a doppelgänger. With the former he would be impersonating been killed, he started serving Demiurge and is currently working to destabilize the Holy Kingdom in preparation for eventual annexation by the Sorcerer Kingdom. Overall, it was a huge gain for the Sorcerer Kingdom, save for Ainz' failure to advertise runecraft. Culture In the power structure of the Sorcerer Kingdom, the most important thing wasn't their own powers abilities, but the fact that they were created by one of the Supreme Beings. The NPCs, which are personal creations of the Supreme Beings were given commands based on a higher level of authority. This was especially the same with NPCs who were handed down the duties of being a Floor Guardian. Ranked below the NPCs are POP monsters that are automatically spawned by the mercenary system from within YGGDRASIL. In other words, they form the servant caste. The status of the servants are based on their level and job class, and are not associated in any means with the floor level they were spawn from. With the subsequent summoning experiments conducted by Ainz Ooal Gown, numerous permanent undead summons have entered into the service of Nazarick. More so, it seems that some of the undead were treated with all due respect from the Floor Guardians, since they were made in part by Ainz's own creation. To the inhabitants of Nazarick, the former guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown were regarded and treated as gods that deserved their utmost respect, devotion, and undivided attention. For the NPCs however, Ainz’s words mean everything to them and he is ranked higher than any of the other Supreme Beings authority-wise with the exception of their creator. Due to a majority of the denizens living within the tomb descending from a hierarchy of demi-human and non-human racial backgrounds, humans were primarily seen as an inferior species. Most, but if not all of the creatures in Nazarick view humans as another type of specimen, toy or food. Although there are some exceptions, who are exempt from this kind of rule, which is generally ignored. Nazarick inhabitants will usually treat each other with politeness, where one would expect no less from a non-human race. However, the inhabitants were seen to be brutally barbarous to any outsiders who enter their ground as they are quite extremely protective of the tomb itself. Nevertheless, this general policy has been relatively flexible, due to the need of strengthening Nazarick and the advocacy of the upper echelons. For this exact reason, outsiders have been allowed to migrate into the sacred tomb, as to militarize and assimilate their general population from Nazarick with the native demi-humans and non-humans in the New World. At first, non-human species that were discovered in the New World were tolerated, but it is mostly due to kinship and the original membership policy decreed by the Supreme Beings. Upon seeing that more could actually be gained from incorporating conquered races rather than destroying them, Nazarick decided to alter its policy and allowed other races, such as demi-humans entry. While accepted into the non-human nation, they are still considered to be at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Despite this, the subservient races are given a fair share of protection and welfare for their benefit when living under the dominion of Nazarick. Since the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz stated there were currently four festivals that were planned to be held in his nation for special occasions. Among these festivals were two which are particularly called the "Sorcerer King Grand Thanksgiving" and the "Sorcerer King’s Birthday." Religion All denizens living within the Great Tomb of Nazarick worship and idolize the Forty-One Supreme Beings as gods though with the exception of few newcomers like Tuare. This is also the same for several NPCs such as the Pleiades, Floor Guardians, and Area Guardians who were created by them. An NPC's loyalty will sometimes remain with one's Supreme Being to the extent in which their creator's well-being is placed above all else than the rest. Therefore, the NPC created by them will without a doubt rebel and fight against the other Supreme Beings if they were ordered to do so according to their creator's wishes. Even though almost the entirety of the Forty-One Supreme Beings have vanished, the NPCs still remembered them clearly, relying on them for moral support. As Momonga is the last of the Forty-One Supreme Beings, and the only one that hadn't abandoned them yet, all of the NPCs in Nazarick continued to stay faithful to him, and their creators if they were ever to return. Typically, most of the NPCs in Nazarick would find their very task pleasing due to the presence of Ainz, being a Supreme Being, gave them an order to do something, as they found it to be an utmost honor and a reward to be requested by him. Items once owned by the Supreme Beings are regarded as holy relics, the kinds that were created or formerly used by their patron gods. Ainz Ooal Gown uses such items as a way to instill loyalty and gratitude towards his subjects. In a recent turn of events, a cult of worship revolving around Ainz Ooal Gown has slowly taken shape among the conquered lizardmen tribes. Politics The highest authority in the Sorcerer Kingdom is the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, the Last Supreme Being of Nazarick. There is very little political activity amongst the Floor Guardians, though they do engage in friendly competition and joint ventures depending on the present situation. When establishing connections, such as trade with other nations, diplomatic measures were mostly handled by Demiurge or Albedo as Overseer of the Floor Guardians, while Pandora's Actor, however, plays the role as Momon over at E-Rantel and hears out its people's opinion about the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, and his way of ruling. Common ideals that the Sorcerer Kingdom promotes are self-sufficiency, practicality and egalitarianism. Any new territory or subjects must be necessary for the continued existence and upkeep of the greater whole of the Kingdom. Those that show the efforts of their hard work are rewarded, but those that do otherwise or harm are abandoned. All submitted races are equal under the reign of Sorcerer King and guaranteed their prosperity. Military Strength The majority of inhabitants living inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick are different non-human species that are known to possess monstrous abilities that surpass humans and demi-humans. The strongest NPC of Nazarick is said to be even more powerful than any member of Ainz Ooal Gown if one doesn't have a World Item to defeat it. The Sorcerer Kingdom is led by the last Supreme Being: the "Sorcerer King" Ainz Ooal Gown, who has possession of eleven World Items within their arsenal for the Floor Guardians to use. Ainz Ooal Gown's army outside of Nazarick is a force that consists of Death Knights, Soul Eaters, and numerous types of undead guards. Even within the special ranks of Nazarick, there are subdivisions of social classes such as the Floor Guardians, Area Guardians, Pleiades, etc since they're created by the Forty-One Supreme Beings. Given the current strength of the Great Tomb of Nazarick’s defenses, they can easily overwhelm about thirty level 100 players. In addition to that, they could use World Items in their defense, as Nazarick was considered a nigh-impregnable fortress. Ainz believed that they would probably still be capable of repelling invaders like they had in the past even without his guild members around to support him on this endeavor. Utilizing Shalltear's "Gate" spell for transportation, Ainz was able to send over and largely amass an army of one thousand undead soldiers to the Katze Plains under his command. Ainz's undead army is primarily composed of two hundred Death Knights, three hundred Death Warriors, and five hundred Soul Eaters for them to mount. It was said by one of the Slane Theocracy's cardinals that Ainz Ooal Gown's military forces are assumed to be equivalent to 500 small countries, which can easily destroy a nation by itself. Other than an army of Soul Eaters, Death Knights, and Death Warriors, Ainz Ooal Gown's main stead military force is composed of the Nazarick Old Guarders and their related species. It is unknown what their exact numbers are, but the Kingdom was able to field around six thousand of the Guarders in a matter of days during the conquest of the Great Lake. During his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz noted that he could infinitely replenish his forces at anytime by using the "Gate" spell to send in POP monsters from Nazarick. Because of that, Ainz recognized that their army cannot be worn down over time no matter the losses they faced. However, he decided to keep that tactic a secret from his opposition to fool them into thinking that the Sorcerer Kingdom's army is limited in number. Foreign Relations The Sorcerer Kingdom is the newest nation to be made in the New World. Though the territory it compromises is small as is its population, the nation is continuously growing in strength, with each new conquest and acquisition of resources. In the first months of its emergence, it had already gained a reputation of having the strongest military might in the region is feared by all neighboring countries. Re-Estize Kingdom Currently, the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Sorcerer Kingdom are at odds with one another due to territorial disputes. Prior to this, relations between Nazarick and the Kingdom were not so hostile. In the beginning of Nazarick's explorations of the New World, the Kingdom was the first nation that was encountered. Ainz Ooal Gown himself saved and befriended its strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff. After several months of infiltrating the Kingdom, the hierarchy of Nazarick decided that the Kingdom offered no appeal, deeming it to be the weakest of the neighboring human nations. Operations in the Kingdom only continued due to its use in bolstering Ainz's active career as an adventurer, Momon the Dark Hero. However, the non-human nation later allied with the Empire to fight against the Kingdom in their annual war, resulting in the destruction of the Royal Army and the near political collapse of the Re-Estize Kingdom. The two kingdoms opened formal relations to better understand each other, though it is only a matter of time before the Sorcerer Kingdom invades the human nation. Baharuth Empire The Baharuth Empire is an allied nation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was the first human nation to make official contact with Nazarick after Count Femel's workers intentionally invaded the sacred tomb. It faced annihilation by just two of Nazarick's Floor Guardians, though the situation defused thanks to the cooperation of the Bloody Emperor. While the Empire seems to have negotiated a truce with Nazarick, in actuality, its emperor is scheming the downfall of Nazarick after seeing the potential dangers of a non-human state so close to the human nations. Under this ruse of peace, the Empire has formally recognized the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick. After the Massacre at Katze Plains, the Empire was so demoralized by the sheer power of the Sorcerer King and bereft of any potential allies to form a coalition against Ainz Ooal Gown, that it totally submitted to the Sorcerer Kingdom becoming a vassal state. Slane Theocracy Though there existed several unofficial skirmishes between the two powers, the Sorcerer Kingdom of Nazarick and the Slane Theocracy have yet to establish any real political relations. By chance, a war will likely erupt between the two powers as the mere thought of the Sorcerer Kingdom being a non-human state is intolerable towards a nation like Slane Theocracy who supports human supremacy. Due to this belief, some denizens from Nazarick such as Albedo believes that the Theocracy is considered to be one of the greatest threats to their nation. However, with annual war happening between the Empire and the Kingdom, the Theocracy has come to mutual terms and declared neutrality against Sorcerer Kingdom refusing to participate. In punctuality, the Theocracy are very wary of the new nation and are constantly coming up with countermeasures in order to defend themselves. As of the moment, they have sent infiltrators from the Clearwater Scripture in order to gain more concrete information within E-Rantel concerning the city's situation. However, they decided not to peruse a full confrontation with the Sorcerer Kingdom. The primary reasons are due to the nation currently facing a war with the elves as well as having no additional forces to send for another full scale war. Dwarf Kingdom While Sorcerer Kingdom and the Dwarf Kingdom had not yet interacted with each other, Ainz Ooal Gown had taken an interest in the weapons that the nation produces. With the vassalization of the Empire and the Kingdom's annexation underway, the Sorcerer Kingdom switched its focus to the Dwarf Kingdom. The Sorcerer Kingdom sent out an expedition to the Dwarf Kingdom and had made its way to Feo Raizo, under the guidance of Zenberu Gugu. The delegation found the city to be abandoned, but discovered a lone dwarf who explained the nation's plight under the Quagoa attacks. The Sorcerer King wanting to establish friendly relations with the dwarves and learn the secrets of their runecraft agreed to offer military support. After defeating the Quagoa and Frost Dragons, they soon opened up trade relations, and the dwarfs worked alongside the Sorcerer Kingdom as runesmiths, and used the undead given to them by Ainz for all of the heavy labor. Not only that, the Frost Dragons are now used as transport, and the remaining Quagoa were conscripted into Ainz's army. There was a plan made to allow citizens of both countries to migrate freely between them. Roble Holy Kingdom Before the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge was sent to the Holy Kingdom to collect information. Demiurge seemed to have developed an interest with the Holy Kingdom, as he originally intended to stage the "Demonic Disturbance" there. After the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Demiurge once again visited the Holy Kingdom to further collect information. When the Sorcerer Kingdom finished its business with the Dwarf Kingdom, Demiurge began to set his plans into motion, using his Jaldabaoth persona to hide his connections to the Sorcerer Kingdom. It has also been implied that he was responsible for the mysterious disappearances of several of the Holy Kingdom's citizens and likely had them skinned to produce magic scrolls. Despite its unholy constitution, the Holy Kingdom recognized the Sorcerer Kingdom as a sovereign country. While a majority of its citizens were disgusted by the idea of an undead ruling a nation, the Kingdom still allowed merchants to free travel and trade with the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Sorcerer Kingdom would later be considered in higher regards to the common people, no doubt due to the efforts of Ainz Ooal Gown in defeating Jaldabaoth and reclaiming the entire Northern Kingdom. In addition there was a movement led by Neia Baraja, adulating the benevolence of the Sorcerer King. Unbeknownst to the Kingdom, this was all orchestrated by Demiurge in order to establish a foothold within the populace's hearts. His intention was to cause friction between them and the ruling class for an inevitable annexation in the future. Argland Council State Before the founding of the Sorcerer Kingdom, Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to learn more about the Argland Council State, but was ultimately unable to send any spies due to Nazarick being understaffed. Karnassus City-State Alliance The Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown has heard of the City-State Alliance, but the nation currently has no plans of making contact with it as of now. Trivia * Ainz Ooal Gown used his Guild's banner as the official flag of the Sorcerer Kingdom. * Like the Eight Greed Kings, the Sorcerer Kingdom is attempting world domination. * The Sorcerer Kingdom is considered an existential threat among its neighboring human countries such as the Slane Theocracy and Roble Holy Kingdom. * Demiurge theorized that Ainz spreading the undead around, surely must be to encourage the other nations to rely on the Sorcerer Kingdom rather than viewing their army of undead as a threat. * Among various possibilities of how to run the Sorcerer Kingdom and the aim of ruling E-Rantel, Ainz thought of: ** By farming wheat and the like, and tossing them into the Treasury’s Exchange Box, he could obtain coins which could be used to strengthen the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The country would then become one whose sole aim was to produce currency. ** He could breed and slaughter humans, thus, making the country produce experience points which would be stored within the World Item, Avarice and Generosity. ** He could hand over all production tasks and work to the undead, making it a country where the living did not need to work. Gallery pl:Królestwo Czarnoksiężnika Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Non-Human Countries Category:Nazarick